tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Āmondo Kemono
Āmondo Kemono is a main character of Suites 卐 Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Almond. Appearance Āmondo Āmondo is a tanned girl with short grey hair and blue eyes. Her casual clothes are tomboyish, typically consisting of shorts and pants. Her café uniform is a green dress and white apron with green slippers. Mew Almond As Mew Almond, her hair turns white and eyes turn green, and she grows a pair of brown wildebeest horns, ears and a tail. Her outfit is as shown in the picture. Her Mew mark is a pair of white horns located on her forehead. Personality Loves to take naps in the Café when there's no business on certain days, though she ends up cleaning the Café more then napping. She's very lazy and is always making her friends do her stuff. Makaron is always scaring her, though, when she doesn't do her work, so she gets to work since she's actually scared of Makaron's angry side. As she fights the wild aliens, she defiantly gets pumped up since she loves to fight, which also explains all the bruises and bandages she comes back with every day. Abilities Weapon and Attack Āmondo's weapon is the Almond Guandao, a white guandao with a green staff (handle). A gold bow with a pink heart is attached right below the blade itself. Her attack is Ribbon Almond Thrust, in which Āmondo rushes towards her opponent and thrusts her blade into them, causing shots of compressed air to shoot at them from the tip of the blade from thrusting it. Relationships Relatives Karishima and Mondo Kemono: Her parents she loves very much. Though she doesn't have her father anymore since his passing, she still very much cherishes him. Friends Cheri Shima: Her friend and leader. She finds her to be as a little sister. Makaron Shika: A friend and classmate. Though she is always getting constantly yelled at by her, it makes them seem closer. Kobacha Hachi: A friend and teammate. Always helping her out with things if needed due to her height. Shiro Narasu: She looks up to him since he's their scientist captain. Whenever he says be careful, what does she do? The complete opposite, which sort of just stresses him when she comes back all bruised and bandaged up. Etymology Āmondo is the Japanese pronunciation of 'almond'. Kemono is a Japanese word that means 'beast'. Almond is a species of tree native to Mediterranean climate regions of the Middle East, from Syria and Turkey to India and Pakistan, although it has been introduced elsewhere. Trivia * The Wildebeest inhabit the plains and open woodlands of parts of Africa south of the Sahara. * She shares her same voice actress with Road Kamelot from D.Gray-Man. * Mew Almond was adopted from TheFuschiaSide. Gallery 1280px-Blue_Wildebeest,_Ngorongoro.jpg|The Wildebeest, Blue species Almonds.jpg|Almonds Category:Suites 卐 Mew Mew Category:Suites 卐 Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Suites 卐 Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:White Mews Category:Green Mews Category:Mews with Bovine Genes Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Weapon Users: Air Category:Princess Mew